Generator
Born as Jared Reilley, but having adopted a female identity soon after realizing she was a trans girl in wake of the activation of his mutant powers Jade Sinclair, code name Generator, is a founding member of Team Kimba. MID Alone amongst Team Kimba, and probably most of the student body, Jade's MID is completely wrong in every way which actually matters, with the exception of her regen. General Description Born as the son of an fifth or sixth generation Irish-American father and a first generation Japanese mother, Jared grew up in Topeka, Kansas. When he was 11, his mother died as the eventual result of brain hemorrhage suffered in an auto accident caused by his father's intoxicated state.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Afterwards he lived alone with his father, a minor loan shark involved in organized crime.Jade 2 - Away from Home Jared’s body image become “stuck” when he was 11 years old. He apparently never entered puberty. This was one of a number of excuses his father used for beating him up, until he manifested his powers during a particularly severe beating and they ended up putting each other into hospital. Subsequently he was moved to a foster family, where he slowly came to the conviction that since Jinn, the apparent manifestation of "his" inner self, was a girl she ought to be one as well.Jade 1 - Coming Out Obsessed with being a girl she adopted "Jade" as a female name, started to dress as often as possible as a girl, and came to think of herself as a girl, fully switching to a female identity when she left Topeka for Whateley. Nevertheless she was still physically a boy and remains so genetically. Aside from the sudden blossoming of her powers, her puberty has not progressed (much to her relief), nor has she grown so much as a millimeter. Jade decided to come to Whateley as a girl, and, to all intents and purposes, is a girl. Everyone regards her as one. She uses her powers (see below) to conceal physical evidence (like in the shower). She looks like a typical 11 year old, which causes a lot of people to wonder why she's taking high school classes rather than being with the other Junior High kids. Her "older sister," Jinn, is actually one of her manifested entities. Jinn (code name Shroud) is also enrolled as a student, so she has a double class load. As far as everyone outside of Team Kimba is concerned, Jinn actually is her older sister, who died in an accident and has returned to protect Jade. She's perpetually short of cash, and does not like to accept charity. Both she and Jinn work for the sewer plumbers (Stan and Morrie,) so she gets two student stipends. She still dresses mostly in cast-offs. Ayla has a number of workarounds to try to get her to accept her gifts. Appearance Jade has an oval face with a small nose and almond-shaped brown eyes. Her shoulder length black hair is mostly straight, but slightly curls in at the bottom. her skin tone is “a light tan”. She looks more like 11 than 14, being only 4’9” tall, weighting 83 lbs and having a slender, pre-adolescent shape with measurements of about 29–25–30. Conscious about her looks Jade looks down a lot, letting her hair partially cover her face and generally leaves a shy impression. The fact that she’s 100% boy, dressed as a girl helps explain her shyness, and why she had no figure at all. She likes dressing as a girl, and wears skirts and blouses (and an unnecessary training bra). She hasn’t figured out fashion yet, but has collected an odd lot of discards for her wardrobe. Currently she looks something like Ai Maeda. Costume A Gadgeteer-like outfit complete with vest, belt with electronics and LEDs and “Dragonball”-style holographic eyepiece (when needed). Powers Originally classified as an MAN:0cz (2nd astral body, unlimited range), ESP-3 (spirit vision/aura reader), TK-2d, Jade's main power is to "charge" stuff with an independent self-aware telekinetic field which has her personality and memories. The field has an approximate six foot diameter, and will last for a maximum time, which grows as her power slowly evolve with use (a bit over two hours at the end of the Fall 2006 term). The field can only control the mass that it's initially charged into - it cannot add additional stuff once it's created. There is a limit on the amount of mass it can control - this also grows as her powers evolve (about 300 pounds by the end of the Fall 2006 term). There are also several ways she can increase either the time limit, the mass limit or both. These involve multiple charges, a mithril ring and another student named James. The manifested entities do not have normal human senses. Instead, they have a full three dimensional visual sense in shades of gray. This reports some form of density, not electromagnetic waves, so she can't, for example, read anything off of a computer screen. She can read books because she can sense the density of the ink on the paper. Their visual sense does not integrate over time the same way human vision does - in other words, movies would look like a succession of still pictures and not integrate into a "movie," even if she could see the screen. There's also a limitation on printed pictures - she can't integrate the dots that are used for printing into a picture, depending on the printing process used. The visual sense shows people's emotions as colors. It reports magic as red, and mutant powers as purple. The entities also have an auditory sense which does not have the same frequency limits as normal human hearing. When the time limit expires, the memories return and are integrated into her memory. it takes some time to integrate memories; when a supercharged entity returns she's sometimes knocked out for a while. She seems to regard herself as several people, and has a pronounced tendency to mix pronouns with wild abandon. Originally, she only had the ability to manifest one entity. Over time, she gained the ability to manifest several at the same time. Each additional one takes more energy out of her; the last one knocks her out. By the end of the Fall 2006 term she can manifest up to five simultaneously. She (and most of Team Kimba) refer to them collectively as "the J-Team". She obviously has trouble with pronouns when talking about her experiences with the rest of the team. Once she learned to manifest more than one, she tends to charge one ("Jann-Sensei") into her own body. When she does this there's an internal mental linkage so that both parts are aware of each other's thoughts. Jade can use the entity's senses and has flight powers. The manifested entity is classified as Class-3, although it can be absorbed by an avatar. In some ways it acts like a Class-2 entity when it's been absorbed by an avatar: the avatar provides power and can use some of the entity's abilities. In other ways it doesn't: the avatar can get rid of it easily. Normally, she has one of the entities act as a separate person, Jinn Sinclair, code named Shroud. Jinn is enrolled as a separate student. With help from Bugs, she’s faking being a devisor. She charges her other selves into various gizmos to operate them and make them look like devises. She is also a regen-5, an ability she picked up from Tennyo in the Bit-Slicer incident. Jade has also shown various immunities or strong resistances: Cardiac's fear aura; the fear/insanity effect of the class-X site in the sewers; not being drained by Timeless; Carmilla's lust aura, etc. During the hostage crisis over Christmas 2006, she (in cabbit form) had an instinctive sense of where Tennyo was when they were separated.The Christmas Crisis Somewhat of a running joke: she has +10 Big Sad Puppy Dog Eyes. It's not actually a power, but it might as well be. Skills Jade had some training in Aikido before she entered Whateley. Jareds teacher before his change was a Mr. Nakamura, who owed his mother so that he didn't have to pay for the lessons. She is continuing that training at school. Technique-wise, she is still around basic-level, but she is improving rapidly in her Basic Martial Arts class. One of the lessons she has taken to heart, especially after the incident with Solange, is to always be alert and keep on the lookout. She has Jann-sensei, one of the J-Team, charged into herself to watch herself and help train herself into this mindset. Equipment "Bugs" Bunny makes most of Jade's toys: it's part of her cover as a devisor. The Cobra is a regular commercial product, however. Kitty Compact The Kitty Compact looks like a typical child's compact with a Hello Kitty face on the cover. However, it's got a pair of snap-out blades and injectors for several different drugs, ranging from knock-out to fatal. It's also got a special effects "rocket" that looks like it might be how it's propelled. Internally, it's got a small generator. Jade charges one of the J-Team into it so it can be used as an attack vehicle. Part of the coverup is that she pretends it's a robot, and she tells it what to do with commands, like: "Kitty Compact: Activate!" and "Kitty Compact: Attack!" Whether it's got one of Team Kimba's communicators (the "spots") is currently unknown, although it's reasonable that it ought to. Cobra 250 linear accelerator pistol The Cobra 250 can hold up to six rounds of capsules a bit over 20mm in diameter. Jade usually keeps it loaded with non-lethal rounds, such as smoke, taser or tangleweb. It can only be fired using a proximity trigger that Jade has placed inside the mithril ring she got from Toni. (Jade originally obtained a Cobra 400, which holds nine rounds in three selectable three-round magazines, but swapped it for the smaller 250 for ease of carry and concealment)Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn Mithril ring A gift from Chaka (originally a "friendship ring" that Riptide gave Toni, but it got accidentally covered with Silver's mithril and became too tight for Toni's fingers), it houses the trigger lock for her Cobra. She accidentally discovered that "charging" an object through the ring achieves different effects from her regular charges. For instance, charging the same object twice doubles the duration of the charge. Being made of mithril, it's also handy in a fight against werewolves, as she discovered with Bloodwolf. Bracers Jade wears a pair of titanium forearm bracers. Besides being useful for blocking during martial arts combat, each one originally housed fifty olive-sized mini-missiles. Those "missiles", housing a variety of different payloads, have no actual propellant, only a decoy smoke generator, and are carried by one of Jade's charges. Later the left arm bracer was modified to house a grapple and a taser unit instead of the missiles, and the right one now also houses a decoy "gun" (mostly holographic, except for a laser sight). Jade also owns a fabricator unit, made by Bugs, to make more mini-missiles. Purse A Christmas gift from Thuban,Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc Jade's purse holds a small stable space warp. Despite being just 6x4x1 inches, its interior is actually twelve times larger in every direction — that is, 6x4x1 foot. This allows Jade to carry an unexpected amount of equipment at all times. The warping effect apparently affects the mass and weight of the objects inside proportionally, so Jade is still able to carry them. Spinner The evolved form of an improvised weapon Jade created during her Christmas Kansas City adventure, "Spinner" is essentially a big spinning blade animated by one of Jade's selves, working rather like a self-powered, intelligent rotary lawnmower's blade. The first improvised version was based on a big knife plus some extra stuff to counterbalance it and give it the appearance of having some sort of mechanism. A later version''Jade 9 - Sit In'' was just a piece of sheet metal roughly a foot in diameter cut approximately in the shape of the radiation "trefoil" warning symbol. But it is a work in progress; Jade is still fiddling with it. Raising Heart As the name suggests, it's a replica of Nanoha Takamachi's magic staff.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 4 - La Plague It's more of a distraction than an actual weapon, but the various special effects Jade and Bunny built into it have been proven useful in combat. Nanowire Generator scavenges threads of nanomolecular wire from the workshop disposal bins, which she uses for various effects. Being near invisible and capable of cutting through most materials, in the hands of a telekinetic manifestation it becomes a versatile tool for lock-picking and sabotage, or enabling the "faerie trio" to exert strength out of proportion to their minuscule hands. Other stuff She's got hair combs that can be triggered to flash in nausea inducing patterns, and what looks like a Heads Up Display. The hair combs and barrettes actually work, the rest of them are either fakes or work because Jade charges one of the J-Team into them. She's also got all the equipment needed to make "shoulder angels" of animated chalk dust or holographic: mini speaker disks, micro-transponders from Bugs, and one of Bugs's holographic projectors in her purse. During the Winter Term, 2007, Jade obtained a "standard Workshop experimentation license", allowing her to carry around campus such things as kits holding as many samples of explosives and detonation gear as she could get her hands on.Test Tube Babies Personality Friendly, quiet, a bit diffident, sometimes childishly wacky. She goes from shy and reserved to bright and enthusiastic, verging on manic, except when she's thinking about her stuck condition and her desire to be a real girl rather than a pretend girl. She likes playing pranks. She is extremely creative in the use of her powers and equipment; she is underestimated constantly by everyone except Phase, who sees the horrifying potential of what she could do even from when they first met. She developed a strong attachment for her roommate, Tennyo, whom she regards as an older sister. This attachment became noticeably more intense after the Bit-Slicer incident, when she presumably became bound to the Star Stalker. She doesn't seem to have much feeling for others besides her friends, and has shown no remorse when she's had to kill the bad guys in at least two incidents. She's admitted herself that she sometimes has anger issues. It actually bothers her a bit that she seems to be a borderline sociopath. Armbands She's planning on being a Super Nanny when she grows up; a nanny to superpowered children.Jade 8 - Exams Super Sitter! Taking care of Tennyo's, Carmilla's, Fey's kids, keeping them under control without hurting them, no matter what they do to her (hey, regen-5, remember?). But these are folks who will be targeted by supervillains who would have no compunction about gunning for the sweet little tykes, and in that situation she's got to be ready to go protect them, using any means necessary. To prepare for this she's training herself to have infinite patience and restraint at the same time as having a hair trigger; patience and restraint for the kids, hair trigger for anyone who comes gunning for them. To this end she has two armbands, one for pacifists (patience and restraint), one for ragers (hair trigger). She uses a stochastic process each day to determine which she will wear; that's right, she tosses a coin each morning.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity Weaknesses She has all the awesome power of an 11 year old boy who's pretty good at Akido. The J-team is vulnerable to avatars. They also don't have defenses against telepathy or magic. Classes Fall 2006 *Beginning English *Algebra I *Biology and lab *Civics *Word Processing *Basic Martial Arts Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I (with Team Kimba) First & Second Periods''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim'' *Introduction To Fabrication TechniquesAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 4 - The Legend of Cambel and Triamond, or of Friendship *Special Topics - Martial Arts Sixth Period Associations *Team Kimba * Wondercute *Boston PD SWAT (Deputized auxiliary) *Thuban - boyfriend *Terri Larson - academic advisor *Alfred Bellows - counselor Poe Cottage *Tennyo - roommate room 202 J-Team *Shroud *Jet Family *Mr. Reilley: Father, in prison, escaped, possibly dead. *Mrs. Reilley: Mother, died three years before story start, about 2003. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Team Kimba Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Telekinetic Category:Regen Category:J-Team Category:Wondercute Category:Gender-complicated Category:UltraViolent List Category:Devisor Category:Manifestor Category:Esper Category:Kansas Category:Topeka